As is quite well known, in the fast food business it is desirable to cook a large number of hamburgers in a continuous operation. This invention is of such a device.
More specifically, this invention provides a pair of aligned ovens which may be charcoal fired and over which a conveyor is adapted to run continuously from a dispensing mechanism at one end to an exit ramp at the other end and wherein there is provided, intermediate the run, and between the two ovens, a device for rotating the hamburgers through 180.degree..
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: